I AM EPYON
by D-Scythe
Summary: More on Epyon. This time it's more about Epyon than Heero in case you read "Portrait of a Perfect Spdier". Enjoy. Review Please! Flamers accepted!


And now for the legal crap. I do not, much as I may wish, own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Quite frankly at the rate I'm going, hell will rise before I do. (Don't quote me on that.)  
  
I am Epyon  
  
11:57 PM  
Romafeler Estate  
  
COMMAND SOURCE\ AI uplink  
Confirmed  
............waiting....................  
Done  
Enter Command:\ Uplink to Control  
Done  
Enter Command:\ Download program.   
Program File Name: EPYON  
waiting...................  
Done.  
I AM EPYON.  
  
Consciousness came instantly. Intelligence rushed to fill the empty shell that was my body. And something else. I searched my files to find what had happened. Quickly I found a file named ZERO system. Interesting, so this is what I am. But something had happened. I knew that as a mobile suit I should not think. Quickly I ran through my schematic files. Nothing. No explanation as to what had happened. Why I had happened. Why I existed.   
  
Pushing the question aside, I looked through my cockpit camera. A dignified looking human sat inside. Instantly I identified him as Treiz Cushreinata. My creator.  
  
"Speak to me Epyon. Show me the future." He said. He spoke. He who created me spoke. And why was I aware of this? What had happened? I should not be.  
  
Experimentally I flashed a thought onto the in cockpit monitor. I AM EPYON.  
  
"I know. Obviously you are confused. Here this will help." Quickly he typed a command. A thought came to me. AI.   
  
I AM EPYON? I AM AI? ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE?  
  
Treiz smiled. "Yes. I wrote your program as an augmentation to the zero system."  
  
WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
"I want you to follow your program. You will show the way in this next chapter. The war is taking its toll and soon I will be forced to make my final exit. I leave you to carry the torch."  
  
YOU WILL BE MY PILOT?  
  
Treiz let out a quiet laugh. "Unfortunately you and I will soon be at odds in this conflict. However before I die, I will introduce you to the young man on whom all fates will come to rest." With that he jumped lightly from the cockpit and turned.  
  
"Tomorrow, my friend, all will be revealed." Turning he strode into the darkened room beyond. Uneasily I settled into power reserve mode and tried not to think.  
  
8:00 AM   
Romafeler Estate  
  
I had not slept, so to speak, but I had powered down for the night, thus putting a momentary end to my wandering thoughts. My peripheral sensors indicated the approach of a person. Quickly I identified him, Treiz again.  
  
"Good morning my friend. I have come to explain your creation in greater detail. Tell me, are you still confused?"  
  
I AM. I KNOW THAT I SHOULD NOT BE.  
  
"While it is true that your conception was no natural one, you should indeed be. In fact, my friend, you will be the deciding factor in this war. I'm sorry to say that neither of us is likely to survive this war. However, that also is needed."  
  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
  
"If humanity is truly to be united in peace, it must first be brought together in a great conflict to show how futile battles are. While I believe that there is no purer soul than that of a warrior fighting for what he believes, that is not in keeping with the final goal. My friend Millardo has already set events in motion that will end in the reaching of our goal.  
  
"Unfortunately, my friend Millardo has taken the wrong approach to this war and will, in the end, necessitate his own destruction to show how horrible war is."  
  
AND WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR ME?  
  
"Using the program I have given you, your intelligence, you will show your pilot what must be done so that our ultimate goal is reached. All of this rests on one boy, whom I will introduce to you. However you will not be with him long. Make him reject you. For the ultimate goal to be reached you must end in the hands of Millardo."  
  
I UNDERSTAND  
  
  
6:33 PM  
Romafeler Estate  
  
The hanger opened silently, shedding a meager amount of light into the dark recess. It was Treiz again, this time with another. I heard the last bits of their conversation.  
  
"You think you've created a god or something?"  
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
The other nodded. He stepped closer and I could make out his features. He was tall with unruly brown hair. nodding to Treiz he climbed into the cockpit. Pulling on the interface system, he turned on my control portion.  
  
Speaking inside the helmet, he said, "I am Heero Yui."  
  
I sank into his consciousness. Taking over rational thought, overpowering will.  
  
I AM EPYON. LET ME SHOW YOU THE WAY...  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: Well? what do you think? I like the idea of Epyon being more than just a suit....  
Anyways, Review! Or Epyon will find you.  
  
And as for you wondering what happened to my ongoing disclaimer adventure - I started this before I started that. Never fear, it will be back in my next short story!  
  



End file.
